Waiting
by Meandrina
Summary: Draco and Hermione have never agreed upon anything in the past, so what could have made Hermione think that this time would be any different? One-shot, set in sixth year. Read and review! (Cover image does NOT belong to me)


**A/N: Short one-shot that I wrote a couple of months ago. This is set in their sixth year, after Draco has received his mission to kill Dumbledore. Hope you like it. :))**

**WARNING: Abusive Draco.**

* * *

"What do you want?" She said, turning her head slightly to look at the shelf behind her.

To the untrained eye, it would appear that there was no one there. All that was visible were rows upon rows of wooden shelves filled with old, dusty books.

But Hermione Granger knew better. She knew the subtle movements, the slight shimmer, and the distinct buzz that would accompany even the world's most potent Disillusionment Charm. More than anything though, she knew his scent.

She hadn't heard him come in behind her. He must have sneaked in when she'd been deeply immersed in the pages of _Dark Forces of the Elements and How They Mislead Us._ Ever the slippery snake, he knew how to enter without making a single noise.

There was no sound still. _Well, then._ She turned back to the book in her hands and snapped it shut. Tucking it under her arm, she made to leave the Restricted Section, when like a flash of lightning a pale arm shot out to capture her free wrist in vice grip.

She instantly tried to pull back, but he held on.

"Why so eager to leave?" his voice was low, holding an edge of mockery, "Some poor soul out there waiting for you?"

He'd reappeared into his form. He wore simply a white uniform shirt and charcoal grey pants. The first two buttons of his shirt were undone, sleeves pushed back up to his forearms revealing the imprint of the Dark Mark embedded onto his white skin. His Slytherin tie peeked out from the left pocket.

"Wouldn't you like to know?", she said.

He just stared at her face, his eyes a turbulent grey and his lips curled back into an expression of disdain.

"You know, Malfoy, back home we have some very strict laws against stalking. You'd be locked up for quite a while, had it been the Muggle World."

He grinned at her menacingly and then proceeded to capture both her arms with his own. Her book fell down with a soft _thud_, as he pulled her forcefully into him, making her gasp out in pain.

"Really, now? So what's their take on harassment?" He spoke roughly into her ear.

"Get off me." She would not meet his eyes, so she just addressed the shelf behind him, "This got old a long while ago."

Almost immediately his grip turned bruising. He obviously enjoyed intimidating her this way, probably because she was the only one who let him. Well, not anymore.

Her wand was in her bag, which lay on the table just outside of the Restricted section. She realised how careless it was of her but she had the tendency to let her guard down as soon as she stepped into the soothing environment of the library.

She was just about to knee him in the crotch, but he seemed to have anticipated this as he swiftly swung her around to face the shelf while he pinned her from behind, all in a single movement.

She wanted to bang her forehead against the wooden bookshelf repeatedly.

"Damn it, Malfoy! What do you _want_?!", she said, reiterating her very first question.

There was a pause of about three seconds.

"I want his name." The hair behind her ear stirred from his breath.

Her mind instantly blanked over in confusion.

"Who?"

"The loser you were snogging beneath the _mistletoe."_

She thought back to the night before yesterday when McLaggen had gotten a hold of her in the middle of Slughorn's Christmas Party and had tried to kiss her. He had grappled with her body while their lips had been connected for so much as ten seconds but she hadn't snogged him, not by a long shot.

"I didn't." She blurted before she could stop herself.

He drove a hand into her hair and pulled at the strands, eliciting a quick intake of breath from her.

"I saw you. Don't bloody lie to me."

She was furious. Just wait till she got a hold of her wand.

"What's it you?"

"Let's save that one for later, why don't we? Answer mine first."

"No, Malfoy. Let go of me first so we can have a decent conversation."

"I don't want to have a conversation. I want his name. And I want to know why you're going around snogging other blokes when we-" She froze.

He suddenly left out with a long sigh.

His grip relaxed. He began running his hands down the length of her arms. She tried to subdue the electricity that shot from the point of contact straight to the tips of her toes and back to her fingertips, making her want to touch him back. Just like it always had. He bent his neck, leaning his forehead against her left shoulder. She wanted to lean into him, feel his strength, his rapid heartbeat but knew that she couldn't.

"Tell me. Please. Just explain it to me." His voice came out defeated.

She knew he was tired of it. Tired of the mysterious task that he was up to these days, tired of sitting alone and silent, tired of her continued ignorance towards him which had lasted for more than four months now. Ever since that day he'd first told her that he'd turned into a Death Eater. He hadn't once approached her before now, but she could feel him sometimes, watching her when he thought she didn't know.

"I didn't kiss him. I haven't kissed anyone-" she swallowed. "-_else_. I know what you saw, but it wasn't like that. He only tried to. It didn't mean anything for me."

She waited with bated breath for his reaction, but he had instantly withdrawn from her. She turned to face him only to see that he now looked quite mad. He was gripping his blonde hair in his fists and looking like he wanted to break something.

"Just give me the fucking name." He demanded.

She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at him. "Why?"

"Because I want to _Avada_ his ass, that's why!" He stated like it was obvious, "Never mind. I'll find out on my own."

She shook her head slowly at him.

"Look…I handled it. He won't try anything now, I made sure of that. Just forget about it."

He stared into her eyes for a while, his jaw was clenched but she knew that they'd reached at an impasse.

They looked at each other now, uncomfortable. Though, he still looked like he'd swallowed something bitter.

"I should go." She said, breaking the silence.

He nodded, then bent to retrieve her book from the ground and handed it to over to her.

As she was taking it from him, carefully trying to avoid his fingers, she spoke softly.

"You can't do this every time, you know. You can't just corner me like this and demand to know the name of every guy I kiss in the future. And then threaten to beat him up. We talked about this. Our little…involvement..the thing that we had in the past – it's over. You know that."

He didn't say anything, just looked at her blankly with one eyebrow raised, as if completely disinterested in her.

Without replying, he just turned around and walked out from her sight. She gaped at the space where he'd been standing, simply unable believe the nerve of him!

She followed him out of the restricted section.

"Hey!"

He didn't answer, merely stopped next to the table where her bag was lying and picked his robes that he must have left there before he followed her inside.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Malfoy, hello? Answer me."

He looked at her like he was deeply annoyed by her presence. She opened her mouth to say something else when he pulled her by the collar of her robes and swooped down to kiss her on the mouth, hard. She had just started to raise her hands to push him away, when suddenly it was over.

She stared at him, shocked to utter silence.

He must have wanted this, because finally he spoke.

"You're mistaken, Granger, because as much as you think you can control everything, my plans run slightly different. Whenever we're finished with this goddamn war and if by any chance I get to live, having earned my freedom somewhere along the line, I'll be tracking you down. You know why? Because I know you'll be waiting for me too. Until then, I'm afraid your admirers are going to have to wait."

He smirked at her, seemingly pleased with her reaction. Donning his robes so his Dark Mark was fully covered, he flicked one of her curls, before he walked away and out of her sight.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
